Hida Kizuna/Relationships
Ataraxia Chidorigafuchi Aine While Aine and Kizuna initially had a very distant and hostile relationship (one-sided dislike of Kizuna by Aine), Kizuna has been shown to care for her a great deal, having found common ground in their both being experimental subjects under his mother. He has been the single greatest source of comfort for her regarding the distress she faced of the uncertainty she holds due to her lost memories which leave her unaware of her origins, and to a lesser degree her view of herself as a bad fighter due to a lack of long-range armaments. During Kizuna's battle with Zelsione, Aine was forced to confront her missing memories by the abilities of Zelsione's Teros, which had a brainwashing ability. Her desire to protect Kizuna whom she cared deeply for was enough for her to unlock the lost memories she feared and willfully overcome Teros' brainwashing effects, using her Code Breaker to destroy/nullify every magical weapon on the battlefield, all to save him, knowing they would separate if she did. After being captured and imprisoned by Vatlantis, and upon the revelation that Aine was their missing emperor, their relationship became very strained due to the conflict, which left Kizuna unable to answer Aine's request to work with her. However, they still cared deeply for each other, and even after escaping and working with Izgard and other nations hostile to Vatlantis, he still searched for a way to bring her back. This eventually bore fruit, as at the end of volume 6, Aine and Kizuna fought each other over London, the result being Kizuna's victory by destroying Code Breaker and rendering her incapable of escape. After talking with Aine, Kizuna apologised for not agreeing to work with her when she asked him, and after stating that his sole biggest reason for fighting was to get her back (he wants peace, but Aine more), Aine and Kizuna realised they both love each other. While they did not state it outright, they kissed each other knowing how the other party felt, and formed an unofficial relationship. Himekawa Hayuru Kizuna and Himekawa first met via during the battle of the island forest, where Vatlantis forces were invading the Japanese Flotilla and where Haryuru saved his life. Their relationship is very strained from the start, due to Kizuna's 'lewd' ability to recharge the other members of Amaterasu's Hybrid points by groping the sensitive areas of their bodies. However their relationship steadily improves over time, one prime example is when she trips and is caught by Kizuna accidentally 'Hybrid Hybridize' with him for the first time. Another key point is that Kizuna played a huge role in helping her move past her past scars. During the operation to retake the island base of Guam Amaterasu encountered a S-Class Magitech weapon resembling a three headed dragon, the same type of creature that was responsible for killing a group of Japanese evacuee's that Hayuru was escorting at the time. After her hybrid count drops to a dangerous low Kizuna brings her into the newly built Love Room, a mobile holographic simulator designed to facility Heart Hybrid. There Hayuru admits to her feelings of inadequacies, her belief that she let down her people and can't really protect anyone. Kizuna however points out that she saved his life the first time they've met, and since then they've both saved many more people's lives as well. With this in mind, the two promise to get stronger together and Heart Climax's together, allowing Hayuru to slay the final of her demons with the three headed magitech weapon. Currently, their relationship can be described as love hate. As head of the public morals committee Hayuru has a tendency to fly off at Kizuna weapons drawn whenever he does something lewd in public or with one of the other girls. On the other hand, when alone together, she is very submissive to Kizuna and displays masochistic tendencies and a cosplay fetish, at one point in time willingly heart hybridizing with Kizuna in a cat girl costume even as he played wither her 'tail'. Yurisia Farandole Kizuna and Yurisia first met during the attack on the island forest, where Vatlantis forces were invading the Japanese Flotilla and where Yurisia saved him from a group of Magitech weapons. Yurisia did not initially think much of Kizuna, going with the student body's general idea of him being 'Eros,' although she didn't mind using him and his ability to restore her hybrid points and at one point even offers to do so in front of all of her classmates. This attitude however quickly changes during a scouting and resource gathering mission on a small island where Yurisia's low Hybrid count nearly got her killed by a A-Class Magitech weapon. Kizuna's initial attempt to risk his life to protect her from the enemy forces instantly earns her respect, and his accidental Heart Hybridization with her by grabbing her breasts to pull himself up saves both of their lives. Later on in anticipation of the joint USA and Japan effort to retake Okinawa from the Vatlantis invaders Kizuna decided to Dual Climax with both Yurisia and her formerly close friend from the Masters Scarlet Fairchild. Towards this end he successfully patches the two girl's relationship by explaining to them the true circumstances concerning their last mission together. Scarlet had been led to believe that Yurisia recklessly sent the rest of her team to draw out a A Class Magitech weapon so that she could kill it and take all the credit when in reality Yurisia had split away from them in order to deal with another group of Vatlantis invaders unaware that she had sent her team into a ambush. Yurisia is the most vocal about her affections for Kizuna, insisting that they conduct heart hybrid, even when in public in front of other people and frequently taking him out on dates. Additionally, when alone together she displays a very prominent masochistic personality, just the act of being in the BDSM version of the Love Room, being blind folded and having her hands bound together were all enough to easily raise her Hybrid count even without Kizuna doing anything to her. Silkcut Silvia Silvia is Amaterasu's latest and youngest member as well as Kizuna's direct subordinate, proudly declaring herself the singular member of the 'Kizuna Squad'. Even before joining Amaterasu Silvia looked up to and idolized Kizuna doing things like cooking British food for him and doing his daily chores for him, declining his offer of help every time he asks. In preparation for the operation to take back Tokyo Reiri and Kizuna discuss adding a fourth member of Amaterasu and ultimately conclude that Silvia is the best candidate for the final 'Ros' HHG Taros. While Kizuna is initially hesitant to implant the life sucking device in her her insistence wins out and thus he implants the device in her through Climax Hybridization. While Silvia is getting her new HHG fine tuned Kizuna leads the rest of Amaterasu in the operation to take back Japan. Silvia arrives in time with her new mech-dragon themed HHG Taros to save Amaterasu and fights Ragre and her HHG Demon besting her in single combat and nullifying her opponent's suicide attack through her corruption armament 'Titania'. Family Hida Reiri Reiri is Kizuna's elder sister and the commander of Ataraxia. Kizuna loves her very much but is often embarrassed by her blunt methods (She revealed to his school his lewd ability to heart hybrid). When they discovered she had the ability to Hybrid Heart after all, things became complicated. She disguised herself in order to hybrid heart with Kizuna and give him the power they needed at the time, which ended up with them having sex(Climax Hybrid). Hida Nayuta Nayuta is Kizuna's mother who experimented on him when he was little. Vatlantis (To be added...) Category:Relationships